Dangerous
by EmmaLynn Kay
Summary: "It's about us. Us saving the world. And maybe falling in love a little bit. But yeah, mostly saving the world." -Petra Lewis The Avengers, plus Petra Lewis, Liz Coulson, Emaly Johnston, Logan Lewis, and Daria Williams. Will follow the movies, plus extra scenes. Romance: SteveXOC, TonyXOC (later on, but yeah), BruceXOC, OCXOC (onesided), LokiXOC (briefly).
1. Chapter 1

**Daria ~ 16 ~ Black and Blue**

I've always known I was different. Growing up in a top-secret military base will give you that impression. My parents: dead. I hardly knew them. And with the way everyone else around here talks about them, they were _nice._ _Good people. _Not like me.

I know no one likes me. They don't even try to hide it. Not even Fury, who has to pretend to like me, really does. He's given himself the task of raising me - and what a chore it must be.

I'm the youngest person here - at sixteen, everyone else is years older. In their twenties, at least. But lately, I've heard Fury talking about some boy he wants to get in here. Apparently this kid's special - some kind on unusual power. I know that weird and inhuman is SHIELD's specialty, but who're they expecting, Superman?

I've been banned from the landing pad today, which means I'm going to sneak up there and find out what's going on. Honestly, all these smart people, you'd think theyd've figured out by now that if they forbid me to do something, I. Am. Going. To. Do. It.

So I make my way up the back stairs (smartest people in the world, and they don't lock the back stairway). They're dark and cramped, but I've used them enough times. I step out onto the roof and hide behind a smokestack. I can already see the chopper coming in from the east. I have a good view of the landing pad and the welcome party. I'll be able to see everything.

The chopper hovers above the building for a moment before landing, the whirring of the blades making it impossible to speak - not that I'd be talking to anyone. Through the glass of the cockpit, I catch a glimpse of dark hair.

**Logan ~ Black and Silver**

The helicopter's blades make a heckofa lot of noise. I can't hear myself think - and I like thinking. My sister says I think too much. I tell her she's immature. That shuts her up.

I look out onto the rooftop below. A big red landing pad, a bunch of scattered smokestacks and chimneys. And a group of people, led by a big black man. I roll my eyes. Americans. They make me laugh. They think they're so intimidating, with their drama and darkness.

I sweep my eyes across the rooftop, not really looking for anything, just needing something to focus my roaming eyes on. And I see, behind a smokestack, a curly blonde head with eyes looking up at me. And then we start going down.

**Black and Blue**

The chopper lands with a whir of motion. Even from where I stand, the wind the blades create stirs my hair into a frenzy. I scowl and struggle to keep my curls tame, to no avail. By the time the chopper blades have stilled and I've gotten my hair back under control, everyone has exited the aircraft. A pilot stands back by the helicopter while a group of three approaches Fury and his passe: a tall blonde woman in a super-starched navy suit, a short bald man, and a dark-haired boy about my age. His dark brown hair falls into his eyes, which I can't see because he's looking away from me. He's wearing black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt.

The group connects with Fury's and there is a moment of conversation. I'm preparing to leave when I hear my name: "Daria. I know you're back there."

**Black and Silver**

This is ridiculous. They're trying to make this into some kind of scene from a spy movie, aren't they? I've seen a lot of them, Petra loves spy movies.

The black man wears an eyepatch. Just this is enough to make me laugh. And to make it better, everyone is wearing black jumpsuits! So cool! Not. Someone needs to fire the wardrobe guy. Eyepatch Man sticks out his hand. "Director Fury." he says.

I drill him with a stony stare. "No, my name's Logan." I ignore his hand.

so

He stares at me blandly. "I know. It's called an introduction, Mr. Lewis. I suggest you get used to it." He turns to the agents behind me. "Good work, Agent Mahoony, Agent Edgeton."

I think we're about to go inside, but Eyepatch Man calls out, "Daria. I know you're back there." Somehow I know he's talking to the blonde I saw earlier. I spin and look back at the smokestack as a slim girl steps out from behind it. Her blonde curls frame a rather pale face, large blue eyes staring back at me. She wears a simple black dress, form-fitting on top, flared out at the hips. She's quite pretty, actually, in an alluring yet dainty way. She approaches silently and warily, as if she doesn't trust Eypatch Man and his friends. I don't blame her. I don't trust these clowns either.

**Black and Blue**

His eyes are silver. Silver. I've seen plenty of weird things, but I've never seen silver eyes. I do my best to look unimpressed.

I know everyone's looking at me. It always happens. Ever since I turned thirteen, I've gotten stares everywhere I go. And I know how to put it to good use. Fury doesn't trust me, but he sues me to fool his enemies. One look, one gentle touch, one whispered word, and these men are putty in my hands, ready to tell me anything. Just the way I like it.

Now, seeing how I'm being watched, I smile coyly and move my hips slightly as I walk, making the folds of my dress ripple attractively over my legs. Fury's never approved of the way I dress. He says it's too "sexy and impractical for a girl of sixteen". But he sure doesn't object when I'm using my skills to help him.

I can feel the boy's eyes on me, but I focus my gaze on Fury. My eyes are one of my best weapons, I know. They're icy blue and can intimidate and allure at the same time.

I stop a good three or four feet away from the group and finally turn my eyes to this silver-eyes Superman they've brought. His face hides all emotion, but his metallic eyes betray a fascination with me I've grown accustomed to. But, lurking deeper in his eyes is an emotion I've never seen before; something burning and consuming. I look away, unable to look into those silver orbs any longer.

I focus back on Fury, trying to erase the memory of those eyes from my mind. I cross my arms over my chest and give the Director my best glare, one that makes the most hardened men tremble. Fury merely stares back.

All is silent for several minutes, then I say, "How did you know I was there?" My voice bites, edged with coldness.

Fury refuses to answer. "Daria, I'd like you to meet Seth Lewis."

"It's Logan." Mr. Silver Eyes says. "I hate 'Seth.'"

I look at him, refusing to give him more than a disinterested glance. "Daria Williams." I say, on emotion in my voice, "I could say that I'm pleased to meet you, but I'd be lying."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see "Logan" smirk. "At least you're honest." I detect a British accent in his voice.

"That can't be said for many around here." I interject, glaring at Fury again. With a toss of my head, I stalk inside.

And the rest of the day, I can't get the expression in those silver eyes out of my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you I'd have it up soon. This is the first story in my Dangerous Lives series, which also includes <em>Flower of Poison.<em> The first few chapters will be mostly exposition, of course. I know there are a buttload of OC's, but I promise, the canon characters are in there! You'll meet more of them later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is here! The character division/colors are:**

**Petra: Blue and Green**

**Daria: Black and Blue**

**Liz: Brown and Gold**

* * *

><p><strong>Petra ~ 20 ~ Blue and Green<strong>

Five years. Five years where I've been an only child. My brother, Logan, has been gone for five years. Not gone as in _dead_, but gone as in not here. He's been in America (I think), developing his "powers". To be honest, I've always been jealous of Logan's power to move metals. I've tried to let go of it, but it's still there.

I'm in college now, in America. I've got friends: Liz Coulson, Eve Martin, Mickil Jones, Isabelle Hart, Bruce Banner. We're the weirdos here. Liz is an artist-philosopher who has an insane personality, Eve is a super shy hopeful psychologist, Micky's a musician who "dabbles" in rocket science, and Isa's had so many majors in six months it's not even funny, though dancing's her passion. Bruce... Well, Bruce is actually normal, he's a scientist, but he's pretty freakin' awesome and can handle our insanity, so we keep 'im around. Me, I'm an English major, but my minors are so diverse, it scares some people.

I've tried contacting my brother, but I don't even know what this organisation he's with is called. So I just go about my life with my friends, hoping I'll amount to something.

**Black and Blue**

I sit alone in my room, earbuds in, eyes closed. Demon Hunter pounds through my head, and I move my lips in sync with the lyrics. Normally this time of day, I'd be talking with Logan, but he's been gone on an assignment for two weeks.

The first few weeks Logan was here were tense. I didn't quite know how to act around him, never having had someone my own age around. Actually, it was he who approached me...

_I leaned closer to the peephole, eager to hear what the agents were saying. I have many hiding places, eavesdropping spots, throughout the base, and this one, in the walls next to the large conference room, was one of my favorites. At the moment, two high-up agents were discussing Logan and his "power". At the time, I had no idea what his power was._

_Suddenly, a hand touched my shoulder, and a silky British voice whispered in my ear, "Why is such a pretty girl hiding in the walls?" My blood ran cold, and I slowly turned to see Mr. Silver Eyes himself beside me._

_I pushed his hand off my shoulder. "I'm not _hiding" _I whispered testily, "I'm eavesdropping. There's a difference." I turned back to the peephole. "And you're distracting me."_

"_Oh, am I?" Logan said, chuckling. "What on earth could they be talking about that so interests you?"_

_Without thinking, I said, "You." As soon as the word was out of my mouth, my eyes grew wide. Crap._

_Silver Eyes laughed softly, a low, mocking sound that sent tingles up my spine. "Why don't you just ask me?" he wondered, "I'm right here."_

_I glared at him, my eyes narrowed to bright blue slits. "We can't talk here." I snapped in a whisper. "They'll hear us."_

_He shrugged. "All right. We can go somewhere else." He stood and offered me a hand. "Come on." Reluctantly, I took it._

Since then, Logan and I have become quite close. He told me about his family, mainly his younger sister, Petra. He told me of his power, the ability to control certain metals. He showed me, taking a steel door and forming it into a ten-foot ball of silver metal without even touching it. I gave him the nickname Metallica, after the band, which he loves, and his power, and it's actually stuck.

To be honest, I'm rather surprised Fury lets us spend time together. He's usually so uptight about who I talk to. With Logan around, life has been fun. We make fun of the agents behind their backs and prank them ever way we can.

But the childish fun has toned down a bit. Logan has been a full-fledged SHIELD agent for nearly two years now, and he's often gone, leaving me alone.

As I was before.

So I lie here on my bed, Ipod on, my thoughts gone to places unknown as the violins play a melody of despair in my head.

**Blue and Green**

"Isa! Watch where you aim!" I shriek, turning away from the jet of water aimed right at my face. Isa, a tall, skinny African American girl, laughs maniacally and runs away before I can get her back.

It's Saturday night, and instead of going to some wild party, my friends and I are having a water gun fight in the park near the apartment where Liz, Isa, and I live. We've divided into two teams: me, Bruce, and Eve on team and Isa, Liz, and Mickey on the other. And let me tell you, these water gun fights are _intense._

I duck behind an oak tree, holding my plastic water gun to my chest, ready to fire. Footsteps crunch on the fallen leaves on the other side of my tree. I grin wickedly and prepare to shoot. "Ha!" I yell, jumping out from behind the tree.

"Don't shoot!" Bruce says, holding up his hands, "I'm on your side!"

Grinning, I lower my gun. Bruce is soaked from head to toe, his brown hair plastered to his forehead, his clothes dripping wet. Even his glasses are spattered with water. I laugh. "What 'appened to you?"

"Liz and Mickey, that's what happened." he says with a smile. "They ganged up on me, backed me up against a wall, and shot till they were out of water."

I laugh. "Maybe we should get them back."

Bruce backs away, raising his hands in a "stop" motion. "Woah, no!" he exclaims, "I know that look."

"Oh, come on!" I say, pouting. "Please."

He rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine."

Five minutes later, we're stocked up on water and are sneaking through the park, eyes peeled for any glimpse of Liz and Mickey. In the distance, I hear Eve's high-pitched squeal, and then see her running through the woods, followed closely by Isa. I smile, and then Bruce grabs my arm. "Look," he whispers, nodding his head at the clearing just in front of us. Holding my breath, I grin widely. Liz and Mickey are leaning against a tree, chatting. We've got them.

Bruce and I creep quietly through the woods towards them, silent as the night. We take up positions on either side of the tree, waiting for the moment.

**Liz ~ Brown and Gold**

MIckey and I sit by a tree, enjoying the break from the water gun war. Mickey and I have gotten closer in the last few months. I find it odd to realize that I'm actually sort of attracted to him. But hey, what can I say?

I blink and smile. "Nice...uh, nice night." I stammer, gesturing vaguely around me.

Mickey nods, looking directly into my eyes. "Yeah. Good night for a water gun fight." he says softly, leaning loser. My eyes widen. I go into panic mode. He keeps on coming closer, and I decide to just go with it. I lean in, close my eyes...

And we are blasted with water. "Augh!" I yell, jumping to my feet. I look up to see Petra and Bruce standing over us, spraying us non-stop. "Payback!" Bruce calls.

Mickey hauls me to my feet. "Run!" he yells in my ear. I grab my water gun and take off running, already drenched to the bone.

Behind us, I hear Petra and Bruce laughing hysterically.

**Blue and Green**

"High-five!" I laugh, raising my palm. Grinning, Bruce indulges me with a slap to my hand.

"That was fun." he admits, and I laugh louder. "Yeah," I agree, "it was."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter wasn't very good, but I hope it's a fun read! I'll start typing the next chapter as soon as I get this up. Please let me know what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long. The character divisions:**

**Logan: Black and Silver**

**Daria: Black and Blue**

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>

**Logan ~ 21 ~ Black and Silver**

I walk down the hallways of the base, heading for Daria's room. I've been in Arizona for two weeks on assignment, and if I'm honest with myself, I've missed Daria.

Daria's been a good friend to me. She understands me, and is often willing to just sit with me when I don't feel like talking, which is often. She's beautiful, and she knows it. She's quiet smart; she doesn't give herself enough credit. Daria's the only person around here who isn't scared of me. Sometimes I think I'm in love with her. But that's not possible.

I stop in front of Daria's door, looking in. It is open, like an invitation. She's laying on her bed, eyes closed, her short hair splayed on the pillow under her head. She's listening to her iPod, moving her mouth to the lyrics. If I know her at all, which I do, her mind has escaped to some dark place that she won't remember when she comes out of this trance. She does this a lot, drifts off into her mind. I am a bit jealous of this ability. It is one that I do not have, and often wish I do.

I clear my throat to pull her out of it. Nothing, not even the flicker of an eyelid. I step into the room and walk to her bedside, looking down at her. She looks so peaceful, I almost don't want to disturb her. But I do anyway, reaching out and touching her shoulder, shaking her slowly.

Her bright blue eyes snap open wide, staring at nothing for a moment. She gasps slightly, then her eyes focus on me and she struggles to sit up. "Logan..." she grunts, pulling the earbuds out of her ears. "What are you doing? You were supposed to be gone for another week."

I sit next to her on the bed. "Things wrapped up faster than expected." I say, envisioning the catastrophe with a smile, "I don't like Arizona."

Daria laughs softly. "Did you destroy another skyscraper?"

"Denver still hasn't forgiven me." I chuckle. Another one of Daria's talents: she makes me laugh, even if it's at myself. "No, just a couple mailboxes...and a minivan...and a semi..."

Daria laughs loudly, throwing her head back and holding her sides. "Oh my god, Logan," she gasps, "it's a wonder they let you go anywhere!"

"Yeah..." I chuckle nervously. I know I'll have to tell her eventually, but now I'd rather not. She doesn't know how right she is.

**Black and Blue**

The first thing Logan and I do when he gets back: sneak around and spy on Fury's people. _Yes, _we're adults, but _come on, _it's just too good to miss, the things they say.

The first couple spots we try give us nothing. Absolutely zilch. So we head for Fury's main control room. There's bound to be someone in there.

And there is. But someone's already in our spot. It's a man, one I haven't met before. It is dark in the shadows, so I can't tell exactly what he looks like, but I can see his hair is cut short, in an almost military cut, he has a strong face, and he's muscular. And I know that no matter what he looks like, I don't like him here. "Hey!" I say in as loud a whisper as I can. "What are you doing here?"

He turns to us with a cold blue-grey stare. "What are _you _doing here?" he returns, crossing his arms.

I roll my eyes. Newbies. "This is _my _spot," I snap. "Go find your own."

"Oh really?" the stranger says, a hint of derision in his voice. "I don't see your name on it."

Seriously? Worst comeback ever. "Well maybe you should look closer!"

Logan jumps in, pushing past me so he's inches from the stranger's face. I feel a flash of anger - I can handle this on my own! "Who are you, anyway?" he demands, his silky voice nearly a growl.

"I could ask the same of you." the man responds.

I grab Logan's arm. "He's new, obviously. Otherwise he'd know not to cross me." I glare at him.

He scoffs. "Ooh, a little girl in a pretty skirt. I'm so scared."

"Well, you better be!" I snap, forgetting about being quiet.

"What are you gonna do?" he sneers, "Shower me with flowers and rainbows?"

I hate when people talk down to me simply because of my gender. Like, have you seen a woman when she's angry? We can be downright _murderous_ when it comes to it. And I'm in one of those moods now, thanks to this punk. Logan has to stop me from attacking him. Who does he think he is, anyway? "Why don't you let me show you?" I growl through gritted teeth, trying to break away from Logan's grasp.

"All right. Come at me. Tell your boyfriend to let you show me your skills." I can _feel _the sarcasm, and it only enrages me more. That's it. You're goin' down.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yell. I drive my elbow into Logan's stomach, forcing him to let me go. _Sorry Logan, _I think as I dash at the stranger, but a very familiar voice yells "STOP." just before I reach him.

As one, the three of us turn to see Fury himself striding towards us, flanked by his second-in-command, Maria Hill. "What are you doing?" he demands, his one good eye darting from me to Logan to the stranger and then back again. We know not to answer - he doesn't really want one anyway. "Bickering like spoiled children!" He shakes his head. "Daria, I know you don't along well with others, but Agent Barton," he turns his gaze to the stranger, "I expected better of you."

Agent Barton, as Fury calls him, lowers his head. "I'm sorry, Director." he says. He looks up at me with a twinkle in his eye, and I'm tempted to bash his head into the wall. "But your little princess here is very good at making me angry." My face turns red and I start to rush him again, but Logan's strong hands grab my arms, holding me back.

Fury sighs. "I suppose now is as good a time as any to introduce you..." he mutters, "I had hoped you would meet under more civil circumstances, but..." Another sigh. I roll my eyes. "Daria, Lewis, Agent Clint Barton. Barton, Daria Williams and Agent Se-" he catches himself at Logan's glare, "-Agent Logan Lewis. Try to be nice." With that, he walks away. Hill gives us all a collective glare, and I stick my tongue out in return. She turns on her heel and follows Fury like an obedient puppy.

**Clint Barton ~ Hawkeye**

I'm having a hard time containing my laughter as Hill and Fury leave. This girl, this Daria, acts like she's in charge, then when the Director comes around, she becomes sheepish and submissive. What a joke. But I will admit, she has a temper. Her friend, Logan, reminds me of myself. Quiet, smart, from what I can tell, he seems strong.

I smile to myself. Someday soon, I'll have to show these two just what I can do.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this! I have about two more pre-written chapters left, so after that, it should take me longer to update.<strong>

**I may disappear for a while soon, family stuff happened and we'll have to go up north to where they live. There I have sporadic internet. So, yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is shorter than the previous, I apologize for that. The good news is: new character! I hope ya'll like this chapter, it's one of my favorites.**

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

**Emaly ~ 19 ~ Black and Red**

"Mom! Mom!" I laugh, gently pushing my very proud mother away from me. "Don't smother me."

Mom steps back a few paces, hands clasped under her chin, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I'm just so happy for you!" she exclaims, "My baby's graduated from college!"

I laugh lightly. "It's not really that big a deal, Mom."

"Oh yes it is!" Mom argues. "You're the youngest graduate ever! This is a huge deal."

"Okay, okay!" I give in, raising my hands in a "stop everything" gesture. Mom grins and throws her arms around me again, nearly crushing my lungs. "Mom... Can't breathe..." I gasp.

"Sorry!" Mom lets go of me and stands by Dad, both of them looking at me proudly.

It's true that I'm the youngest graduate from Albain University. At six years old, I was declared a genius; one of the smartest people in the world. As I grew older, I got ever-more thirsty for knowledge, my brain sucked up information like a sponge, and I never seemed to have enough. I graduated from our local high school at fifteen, and Albain, one of the best in the state, accepted me immediately. I started college as soon as possible as a biology and physics double major.

During these last three years, I've won awards, developed complex theories, and stunned the science community - not to make myself sound stuck-up or anything. Honestly, I enjoyed all the accolades, who wouldn't, but I'd rather work on my own, without distractions; I don't need praise.

Now that I've graduated, I'm ready to share my brain with the world.

Mom hugs me once more. "Goodbye, sweetheart," she says, tears in her blue eyes. The eyes I inherited.

I smile. "Tell Richie and Hannah I said hi."

Dod nods. "Will do, Em. Take care." Dad's never been one to be emotional, leaving that business to Mom. I nod, struggling to contain my tears, as Mom and Dad get into their car and drive away, leaving me on the pavement outside my apartment building.

I turn to go inside, sniffling a little, and then I hear someone call my name: "Miss Emaly Johnston?"

I turn back warily, searching for the voice. "Yes?"

A man in a crisp suit approaches me. "I'm Agent Phil Coulson, with Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division." He smiles as I raise my eyebrows at the ridiculously long name. "Or SHIELD for short." He nods at the door behind me. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"What? Oh- yes." I stammer, caught a little off-guard. "Come in." I open the door and lead Coulson up to my second-story apartment. It's not much, just a kitchen, living room-bedroom combo, and bathroom. Just enough for me. I've heard SHIELD mentioned every now and then by scientists friends; from what I know, SHIELD is an intelligence agency who snatch up every piece of new findings they can get their hands on. Including geniuses like me.

"Coffee?" I ask as Coulson seats himself at the small table, glancing over his shoulder to where the TV sits, on. It's playing a press conference that aired yesterday: Tony Stark's big conference. All the news stations have been replaying it on repeat.

"Yes, thank you." he says, turning back to me. He accepts the mug I hand him as I sit down with my own coffee. "So, Miss Johnston," he begins conversationally. "I hear you just graduated from Albain University."

I nod, "Yes," I say, "Top of the class."

Coulson nods thoughtfully, sipping his coffee. As I wonder where he's going with this, I hear the TV explode with noise as Stark makes his now-famous announcement: "I am Iron Man."

I think for a second that I hear Coulson chuckle, but I must have been mistaken. "Miss Johnston, SHIELD has had an eye on you for quite a while now. Longer even than I've worked for them." He laughs. "SHIELD would like to offer you a position; a job. We could use someone with a brain like yours." He smiles at me kindly, and I find myself warming up to this nice man. Not the type I was led to expect from SHIELD. "And I understand you're a black belt in karate as well?"

I nod, laughing a little. "Yes. They really have been watching me closely, huh?"

Coulson laughs as well, the corners of his eyes crinkling up. "SHIELD watches everyone who could be of use to them."

I stand and move to the TV, turning it off before the press conference can begin again. I pace around my tiny kitchen, lost in thought. "What exactly would I be doing, should I take this job?" I ask.

"Well," Coulson stands as well and leans against the counter. "You'd be doing research, mostly. You'd be trained with weapons; all agents are, as a precaution. SHIELD would use you to discover new things about this world." He stretches out his hand. "What do you say, Miss Johnston."

I smile mischievously. "You can call me Emaly," I say. "My answer is yes."

Coulson grins. "Welcome to the team, Emaly."


End file.
